The Midnight Society
Hello once more kiddies. I just got HACK from my PRIVATE GORE-GANIZATION that is A CUT ABOVE THE REST ha-ha-ha-ha. We DISMEMBERS have many SHARP IDEAS! I brought up one of our ideas. It's a SCREAM-STORY about the new girl in the NEIGH-BOO-HOOD, who joins a club herself. I entitle this FANG-TASTIC-FABLE... It was back in late May of 1967, out, in San Francisco, California, a teenage girl was walking into a home carrying a box one day. She carried the box into the dining room and set it on the table. "Beth, you're my Daughter and can carry more boxes than just that one girl. Get back out here now!!" a man demanded of the teen from in the doorway. He smoked a cigarette, blowing smoke in at her, as she came to him. "Yes sir" Beth coughed back at him in a cloud of cigarete smoke. "Carry four boxes in here girl" Beth's father ordered, meanly, as she walked back out to the moving truck. A multicolored VW Bug pulled into the driveway next door then and a hippie was at the wheel listening to "San Francisco" By Scott McKenzie on the car-radio. She waved out the car-window at Beth, smiling. Beth waved back also smiling and got four boxes, stacking them on top of each other. She struggled with the boxes, dropping two of them on the walkway. "BETH YOU CLUMSY GIRL, PICK THOSEV UP!" her dad shouted at her. The hippie picked the two boxes up for Beth. "Hi thanks" Beth smiled to her. "Hi. My pleasure. I'm Cindy. Who are you?" the hippie introduced herself as, then asked. "Beth. Nice to meet you, Cindy" Beth answered. "Groovy, nice meeting you too Beth. That song just came out this month. It's true about San Francisco here. Welcome" Cindy said. During that night, Beth was sleeping in her bed when a knock on the window woke her up. It was Cindy and Beth opened the window. "Hey, Cindy, what is it?" Beth wondered. "Hey, Beth, I'm part of a really far-out club that meets at night. Come check it out" Cindy explained, inviting her. "Alright" Beth responded and they hurried off to a big shed over in Cindy's backyard together. There were five people standing within the shed, where many candles were lit. The people all had: faces that resembled pale-white masks, and red cloaks and hoods. They blinked their solid-black eye-hole-like eyes and as they quietly opened their mouths, white fangs showed in the candle-light. "Welcome to The Midnight Society, Beth. It's groovy here!" Cindy told her. "Thanks Cindy. Hi I am Beth. My Dad and I just moved here next door from Montana" she responded to her, then introduced herself to the five. "Hi Beth. I am Stephen" one hooded-person introduced themselves to her as. "Hello I'm Douglas, Beth" another hooded-person stated. "My name is Whitney" a third hooded-person added. "I am Benjamin" the fourth hooded-figure told Beth. "And I am Alice" the last hooded-one spoke. Suddenly, Cindy was in a red cloak and hood also, and her face looked like a pale mask. "Do you wanna join The Midnight Society Beth?" she asked. "Um, sure Cindy" Beth answered with a surprising gasp at her. "Great" Cindy proclaimed with a mask-like mouthful of white fangs. Cindy, Alice, Stephen, Benjamin, Whitney and Douglas all surrounded her and Cindy bit Beth in her throat, hissing eerily. The five other members hissed eerily too. The next day, Beth woke up back in her bed with the red capital letters "TMS" on her throat. "Get up girl. No sleeping in ya hear?" her father shouted at her, fling her bedroom-door open. "Yes Dad" Beth whimpered. Beth's father drank a bottle of Bourbon and went down the hallway. Beth rubbed her throat where the letters were at and got out of bed. As she cooked scrambled eggs in a frying pan in their brand new kitchen, her dad smoked a cigarette, reading a newspaper. He then observed the scrambled eggs in the pan. "Beth you stupid girl you. Those scrambled eggs look bad!" Beth's father screamed and slapped her across her face. She screamed in pain backing up. "You ruined my breakfast girl!" her dad carried on angrily. Beth dropped the spatula and ran out of the house. She found Cindy sitting on her stoop next door. "My Dad abused me again Cindy!" Beth cried to her. "Awe, I'm so sorry Beth. No worries though, you will learn what you have become tonight at midnight in our group" she proclaimed, hugging Beth and comforting her. "I thought that was a dream I had" she told Cindy, calming down. "No" Cindy assured her. That evening, Beth climbed out her bedroom window the second time and crept over to the shed with Cindy into her backyard. "Ah, Beth, welcome back to The Midnight Society!" Whitney, Stephen, Alice, Douglas and Benjamin said to her. "Hi guys!" she replied. "What we all do here is go looking for liquid of a special type. We pick out the criminals of San Francisco as our victims and drink" Cindy taught Beth. "I see. So are you all...vampires then?" Beth hesitantly inquired. "Groovy yes!" Cindy answered, stepping back into darkness. She came back into candle-light in her red hood and cloak with her mask-like face of white. "That means I am a vampire too since you bit me, Cindy!!" Beth hesitantly said. "Yes" the group chimed back in reply. "Groovy indeed. I have a victim who I select guys!" Beth muttered to them. A minute later, a pale-white-hand with black fingernails woke Beth's father in his bed, by shaking his shoulder. "Hey, who?" he muttered and saw that it was one of the vampires in their red hood and cloak. They blinked their eye-hole-like eyes of pure black. As the vampire stood by his bedside, it uttered in Beth's voice, "goodnight Dad". The vampire that was now Beth sunk her white fangs into her father's throat, and her father writhed from side to side as he screamed and screamed. Beth hissed away, sucking and drinking, as her father was killed. Aha-ha-ha! It looks like even though The Midnight Society SUCKS, Beth will be SLAYING in it. It is so good that she found some brand new FIENDS I mean FRIENDS! And Cindy will find out that Beth was FRIGHT all along about her Father being a PAIN IN THE NECK hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!